


Bricolage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [725]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what can Tony and Gibbs accomplish together?





	Bricolage

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/26/2001 for the word [bricolage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/26/bricolage).
> 
> bricolage  
> Construction or something constructed by using whatever materials happen to be available.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #380 Spring.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bricolage

“I’m glad we did this together.” Tony smiled luminously at Gibbs. 

Gibbs stepped back to admire their bricolage made out of various spring flowers. He simply grunted. 

“Aw, come on, Jet. You know you love it too.” Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs and pulled him in closer, dropping a kiss on Gibbs’ cheek.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. “It’ll do.” He murmured as the kiss broke.

Tony shook his head at Gibbs, but the truth was he wouldn’t have him any other way. He knew Gibbs loved him. Gibbs may not show it through grand gestures, but sometimes the simple ones were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
